


chromcherche drabbles

by irritates



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritates/pseuds/irritates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One convenient location for all possibly connected one-shots of Chrom and Cherche interacting, tags will be added as new chapters call for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chromcherche drabbles

“Are you sure this is alright?”

Chrom is perched behind the rose haired wyvern rider, hands tentatively resting on her mount’s thick scales. He can just feel Minerva breathing beneath him, large and alive and very much on the ground.

“Do I detect nervousness in the voice of Ylisse’s great leader?” Cherche’s voice is teasing as she looks over her shoulder at him. “You have ridden with us a few times in battle, haven’t you?”

“Well, yes, of course, but, er--” It wasn’t as though he doubted their capability in the air. “It’s a bit different, without anyone to fight…”

“Is it?” She raises a single eyebrow. “Less arrows flying toward us? I suppose that would make one less comfortable…”

Minerva snorts in a way that sounds suspiciously like laughter.

“I meant,” he corrects. “Is Minerva alright with my being here?”

“Of course,” she coos, but Cherche isn’t looking at him anymore, leaning forward to lovingly stroke her wyvern’s neck. “She’s warmed up to you quite a bit, isn’t that right Minerva, hm? You wouldn’t bite the poor nice lord now, would you? No…”

Minerva roars in a reassuring way. At least, Chrom hopes it’s reassuring.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Right…” he replies, not quite as convinced.

“Hang on,” she calls, and Minerva rises beneath them.

“I am,” he tells her, though as Minerva flaps her wings again he jolts to the side, trying to find a better grip on the wyvern’s unexpectedly smooth hide.

“I won’t bite either, you know.” Now he’s sure she’s laughing at him, though it’s lost as the wind rushes by. Never one to back down from a challenge, he places his hands firmly on her sides to steady himself.

Cherche is an expert in the saddle, that much he knew, but it’s another thing entirely to feel the way she moves in tandem with Minerva. It happens automatically, leaving Chrom unable to tell who moved first. He tries to follow their lead, matching hip movements here, adjusting his weight there. It’s not quite like riding a horse, or a pegasus for that matter, but Chrom never had much of a flair for those things anyway.

Eventually they stop rising, Minerva’s flaps decreasing and smoothing out as she glides through the air. A cool gust of wind blows Cherche’s hair to the side, revealing her back. Though he’s seen it before, really, it’s simply her uniform, nothing unexpected or surprising, Chrom finds himself mesmerized. He watches the controlled ripple of her muscles dancing just below her smooth skin. There’s something inviting about the harsh cut of her shoulder blades, taut as though ready to sprout wings themselves.

“Chrom?” The call of his name draws him out of his reverie, and he realizes she’s waiting for an answer.

“Huh?” Comes the eloquent reply.

“I said, isn’t that quite the view?” She gestures down, toward the grassy hills below. They’re shallow and dotted with flowers, yellow and white, contrasting the steep dark figure of mountains in the distance. A cozy villages sits off to the side, all warm brown tones and lazy smoke rising from a few chimneys. He swallows.

“Yes,” he says, furtively glancing again at her back. And it is, they both are. “Beautiful.”

“I agree,” she leans forward. “What about you, Minerva dear?”

She shrieks, and the sound echoes across the clouds.

“You know,” he starts, hoping to make up for his previous lack of conversational ability. “I’ve always heard people say the world looks smaller from above, but I think it looks bigger.”

“Oh?” She turns to look at him, and Chrom is suddenly aware of how close they are. Strange. It hadn’t seemed so important before. He breaks their eye contact first, looking back out at the scene below them.

“Look how far it goes. It stretches past what we can see, and there are many more people in it than we’ll ever have the chance to know. You could travel your whole life, and still never see all of it. Hah,” he chuckles. “Maybe that’s why I like travelling so much.”

“The continuous venture into the unknown? Or the people you meet along the way?”

“Both, I suppose.” He meets her eye again and finds her smiling. “What?”

“Well,” she says. “I’ve found that the best journeys are the ones that happen in ways you might not always expect.”

“What do you mean by--” He’s cut off as he feels Cherche urging Minerva beneath them, and he renews his grip on her waist. His surprise quickly gives way to joy, and he cries out in delight as Minerva barrel rolls, Cherche’s hair streaming by his face.

“I mean,” Cherche calls, loud enough to be heard over the wind. “Exactly that!”

“Hah!” Chrom calls back, breathless with laughter and exhilaration. “I’ll take your word for it!”

As Minerva loops through the sky, Chrom thinks it might be alright if he never came down.

 

* * *

 

But of course they do. Wyvern’s can’t fly forever, and inevitably they land, and the sun begins to set, and Minerva is fed and curled up in the stables. Though, as he finds himself caught between a wall and a wyvern rider, Chrom certainly isn’t complaining.

“I thought you said you don’t bite,” he gasps, unconsciously tightening his hold. Chrom feels more than hears the quake of her laughter, the grin pressed hot into his skin. Her eyes meet his with a spark that causes his heart to stutter in his chest, and Cherche smiles innocently.

“I lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised i would finish this forever ago and i finally did. hah.


End file.
